Often used in a conventional air conditioning apparatus or the like is a finned tube heat exchanger (i.e., cross fin-and-tube heat exchanger) provided with heat-transfer fins disposed along an airflow, and a plurality of heat-transfer tubes inserted into the heat-transfer fins and arranged in a direction substantially orthogonal to the direction of airflow. Therefore, a method using cut-and-raised machining is sometimes adopted in a finned tube heat exchanger for enhancing heat transfer by forming parts that are cut, raised up, and opened toward the upstream side of the airflow direction in positions of the heat-transfer fin surfaces on the two sides of the heat-transfer tubes, for the purpose of renewing the boundary layers on the heat-transfer fins and reducing the dead water regions formed in parts of the heat-transfer fins downstream of the heat-transfer tubes in the airflow direction (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 61-110889).